Kaneda Reborn (Akira Categorie)
by Devil Doll
Summary: Kaneda is Reborn as a Digimon Tamer. Part 2 added!!
1. Default Chapter

Kaneda Reborn  
By Devil Doll  
  
Prologue: The Dream  
  
Kevin's Dream  
  
"Tetsuo! Help me!" The shriek of a plea had flooded the tight area, echoing back to add a haunting feel to the already nauseating scene. Kaneda tried to look down, only succeeding in glimpsing at his body, which had warped and mutated, leaving a hideous pile of skin and organs in it's place.  
  
"...I hope your burn in Hell for what you did!" Tetsuo had finally finished sentence, doing just as Kaneda had predicted. The last thing Kaneda saw was the blinding flash of light, his private assassin, as well as his awaited killer.   
  
End of Kevin's Dream  
  
Kevin scremed himself awake in the dead of night, the sound of his voice scared him. Down the hall, his little sister Kai cried out "What was that?" in her own terror. Kevin's light flooded on and there was his mom in a long nightgown.  
  
"Honey, what is it?" She asked.  
  
"It was just a bad dream, that's all!" replied Kevin.  
  
"Wow," said Kai, shocked into respect by the the hour and the occasion. "Must have been a real horror-movie. What was the dream about?"  
  
"I don't remember." lied Kevin.  
  
"You realy okay?" said his mother.  
  
"Yea!" said Kevin.  
  
"Al right," she said. "Leave the light on. Sometimes its helps."  
  
When they left, Kevin when back to sleep.  
  
(Why is kevin having these dreams? Will he get a digimon? Find out next time.) Read and Review!!! 


	2. 

Kaneda Reborn  
By Devil Doll  
  
Part 1: Kevin's Digimon  
  
The next morning, Kevin woke up and started playing Digimon Tamers 2000 on his computer. "Let's see, who should I pick," said Kevin looking at 3 pictures of digimon. "I know, I pick Terriermon."  
  
He moved the arrow to Terriermon picture and pushs the mouse button, and the game began. In the game, Terriermon was fighting a Digmon. "Rock Cracking!!" The drill Digimon cracked the ground and it was heading towards Terriermon.  
  
"Digi Modify!! Hyperwing Activate!!" said Kevin putting the card in the card slide. Two wings appear on Terriermon's back which flew him up to safety  
  
Ok, Let's finish this! Digi Modify!! Gatomon's Lighting Claw Activate!!" said Kevin putting Gatomon's card in the card sliden . Terriermon's hand's turned to Gatomon's gloves.  
  
"Lighting Claw!!"   
  
The attack hit him hard which delete him, Terriermon took the time and absorb Digmon's data. "Alright we ..... what the?" said Kevin looking at one of his cards which turned into the blue card. "I wonder what it does?" said Kevin putting blue card in the card slide which turned it into a Crest and Tag with Digivice.  
  
"What the hell? A Crest and Tag, and Digivice? What's going on?" said Kevin. He then pointed the Digivice at the computer. Suddenly, there was a bright light from the computer which turned into Terriermon.  
  
"Wow, my very own Digimon" said Kevin to himself. Terriermon opened his eyes. "Where am I?" said the Digimon. "Your in my room." said Kevin. "Who are you?" said Terriermon. "I'm your tamer, Terriermon." said Kevin.  
  
To be continued...  
  
QUOTES OF THE DAY (MOVIES AND FAN FICTION)  
  
Sorry, Cassius. Maybe it was the super devil juice Dad gave me. - Nicky, Little Nicky  
  
Running away eh? You yellow bastards, Come back here and take what's coming to you. I'll bite your legs off! - Black Knight, Monty Python and the Holy Grail  
  
Good morning, Mr. Bassett, this is your wake-up call. Please move your ass. - Val, Tremors  
  
Don't worry girls...I'll protect you! - Devil Doll/Victor, Adventures in the Pokemon World (Fan Fiction)  
  
Very well, but only because you won't live long enough to see what is going to happen. My name is Doctor Cornelious Malcolm, and I'm a genius in transdimensional technology. Through my brilliance and superb machinery, I have broken the barrier between dimensions. By opening a temporarily dimensional portal, I transported you six kids from Earth... - Dr. Cornelious Malcolm, Adventures in the Pokemon World By Devil Doll 


End file.
